


Convincing

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Sexy Zone
Genre: Because Kento is so ridiculous around Yamada tbh, Idol admiration, M/M, Tequila confessions, and yeah, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento obviously has had some kind of crush on him for years. If it's purely idol admiration or something more, Yamada's not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO. I've been thinking about this pairing a lot because have you seen Kento look at Yamada? Then their magazine crosstalk came and I could probably write ten more of these lol, Kento you creepy FANGIRL.

Agreeing to go drinking wasn't a bad decision in itself. Lots of his friends are here, Yabu and Chinen and Takaki and a few more of his group members are around somewhere, and several kouhai who keep ordering things they expect their senpais to pay for. Yamada can pay, no problem, but that's the least of his concerns right now.

Because next to him is Nakajima Kento, who is definitely well on the way to wasted, and he's smiling and talking while looking generally dazzling and prince-like as usual. Nothing weird about that.

But the more Kento drinks, the more he looks at Yamada, the closer he leans and the braver his hands get. Not like he's doing anything inappropriate, just laying a hand on Yamada's shoulder or something, but he is touching him and he wasn't until like two drinks ago.

Yamada is mainly talking to Chinen on his other side, because that conversation is more interesting and maybe because he's a tiny bit intimidated by Kento.

Kento obviously has had some kind of crush on him for years. If it's purely idol admiration or something more, Yamada's not sure, but it somehow makes him uncomfortable either way. Kento has basically told everyone how much he likes Yamada, looks up to him and all that. He's not the only one naming Yamada as his admired senpai, but there's always been more to him than that. He uses words like adoration and remembers things Yamada said to him ages ago, and it feels... Odd. Maybe not in a bad way, but it makes Yamada self-conscious like no one else does. He can handle being idolized, but not adored.

"It's fun, really, you should try it! Right Yama-chan?" Chinen encourages a starry-eyed junior that Yamada can't remember the name of so it's probably another Kaito or something, nudging Yamada in the side for support.

"What?" Yamada asks because he doesn't agree with everything Chinen says just like that. Contrary to popular belief.

"Acrobatics, it's really cool what you can do with your body if you practise enough!"

One of the few times Chinen's really passionate when talking is when the subject is dancing or backflips.

Yamada just nods in agreement, but he's distracted by a hand lightly touching his thigh and he jumps and turns to look at Kento.

Kento's laughing with Fuma and some other guys they apparently know well, his cheeks a little pink and he'd be really pretty if Yamada could focus on anything but the hand currently invading his personal space.

He simply reaches down to wrap his own hand around Kento's wrist to move it away, figuring he doesn't have to let anyone besides Kento know that he's not entirely okay with this situation.

But the second his hand touches Kento's skin Kento jerks like he'd been burnt and he quickly withdraws his hand and stares at Yamada in horror, his friends falling silent in confusion at the sudden reaction that to them must seem like it's out of the blue.

Yamada is so taken aback that he can't seem to speak, but Kento manages to find his voice first, even though the things he says probably shouldn't be spoken before his interested group of friends.

"Oh my god, sorry, I'm so sorry." He starts, and Yamada opens his mouth to accept the apology, but Kento goes on. "You're just so pretty and I'm drunk, sorry. I should probably change place actually. Sorry."

He starts to get up, and it takes Yamada a few seconds before he can react, grabbing Kento's sleeve and firmly pulling him down again.

"Don't be ridiculous." Is all he says, and Kento obediently sits down again even though he's blushing. His friends slowly return to their conversation even though Fuma gives Kento a very knowing look, and Yamada can't help but ask once the friends are distracted again.

"Do you really find me so pretty that you can't keep your hands away from me?" He wonders, keeping his voice low enough to not be obviously overheard, some of his incredulity slipping into his tone.

"Yes." Kento groans like that's obvious, and even though he still looks mostly ashamed, he has no problem directing his dark eyes straight at Yamada. "I've even had dreams about you since I was like fifteen."

Yamada feels his eyes widen at the admission and he's not sure whether to feel interested or horrified, but Kento groans and hides his face in his hands. "Shit, sorry, that was a tequila confession, just forget about it."

"Are you serious?" Yamada inquires, feeling safe to ask these questions with lots of people around.

Maybe what he's most intimidated by about Kento is his dark eyes and what they might convince Yamada to do. Because it would be really really irresponsible of him to get involved with his kouhai in any way, and it's best staying far away from the ones who are really pretty and almost explicitly says they would let him do anything to them. And since Kento ticks all those boxes, Yamada's always kept a safe distance from him.

"Yeah, sorry, it's creepy right? I know you think I'm creepy, sorry." Kento rambles on. "You're just so supernaturally beautiful and so good at everything and I just... I just... Sorry, wow, I'm definitely not having tequila ever again." He shakes his head with a frown.

"I'm not that pretty or anything, there are others." Yamada tells him with a small embarrassed smile, because Kento is constantly surrounded by beautiful men. And he has no idea what to reply to that anyway.

"No, you're the prettiest. The one I can't look away from once I see you somewhere." Kento says firmly.

"… Oh, I... Thanks?" Yamada tries, deciding to consider it a compliment.

"See, you're even nice, and I just confessed to having dreams about you, how can you still be nice? You're so perfect." Kento makes a gesture with his hand and then reaches for his glass as if to comfort drink.

"Not perfect." Yamada protests, grabbing Kento's wrist to stop his movement.

Kento makes a small whining sound at the contact. "Yamada-senpai?"

"... Yes?" Yamada asks, a little apprehensive as he lets go of Kento's wrist.

"Can't you just properly reject me? It'd be good for me I think." Kento says, and Yamada frowns because he doesn't like the idea of rejection. "Then at least I'll be able to stop touching you, I'm pretty sure."

"It's not that you're touching me that's the problem, it's..." Yamada pauses to think, and Kento's hand suavely slips back onto his thigh, careful and clearly ready to retreat if Yamada even changes facial expression. But he doesn't, and it only takes fingertips almost accidentally brushing his inseam for the defence walls against Yamada's inappropriate thoughts to suddenly fall down. "I might not be what you expect me to be."

"Of course you are." Kento says earnestly and Yamada frowns.

"No, what if you'd ever get to touch me and I'm a disappointment?" He asks, and his brain agrees even though his body likes the way Kento's hand feels on his leg much better than thinking. He hasn't thought about Kento this way before, never let his mind wander that far into the gutter, but if there's something he can't deny, it's that Kento is gorgeous and seemingly very willing.

"You wouldn't be. Not like I expect anything from you, I would just do anything I could to make you feel so good you'd fall apart under my touch." The words are low and Yamada's not entirely sure when their conversation turned into seduction, or if that's what it was from the beginning, but right now he's not very opposed to letting Kento do whatever he wants.

"That's what this kind of admiration is, right?" Kento goes on, keeping his voice down as he leans closer and Yamada lets him. "That you've given me so much without even trying that I want to repay you somehow. And if I could ever touch you, I would feel good no matter what you did, because it'd be _you_ and _finally_ rather than any physical talents. Right?"

The effect of his words on Yamada's body is embarrassing, but he's being basically dirty-talked right here in a group of people and he can't help himself because what Kento says is _hot_.

"I'd do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted it." Kento goes on, leaning in to talk in Yamada's ear, voice low and vibrating as his words get really filthy. "If you'd let me suck you off I could probably get off on that without even touching myself. I've always wanted to hear you moan and just the idea of actually making you do it can get me hard just like that."

Yamada wants to tell Kento to stop talking, _god_ , he can't say those things here or like this, but his breath hitches at a tiny breathed moan in his ear and no words come over his lips.

"I'm good at it, you know? I'd rather you fuck me, of course, but I could make you feel so good when I'm on my knees too. You could pull my hair if you wanted to, I really like that." Kento mumbles against Yamada's ear, soft lips and hot breath brushing his earring and Yamada can't really breathe and he doesn't want to know how red his face is, and then Kento goes on. "Would you let me?"

Yamada forces himself to take a breath and not grab Kento's hair right here and pull him closer, tries to focus on the fact that there's at least fifteen people he knows here and this is embarrassing, but no one's spoken to him like that in his life and he can't contain his obvious approval. Even though he wonders where the hell Kento learned that because he's younger than Yamada and it's kind of unfair.

"Ryosuke?" Chinen's voice almost makes him jump, and he turns to meet those eyes reflexively before he can compose himself as Kento pulls away but doesn't remove his hand. Chinen's expression is of concern, but there's definitely knowing reflected in those eyes because there's no fooling Chinen. "Are you okay? You look warm?"

Yamada has to clear his throat before he can answer, but manages a smile and a not too forced now-that-you-mention-it tone. "Yeah, maybe I had a little too much. I'll just go out for a bit."

The junior boy looks between his senpai in confusion, but Chinen quickly distracts him again and Yamada figures he can slip away with some dignity intact.

He doesn't look at Kento when he rises and leaves, just kind of hopes he doesn't follow. At least that's what he's trying to fool himself into believing, because he's not heading outside but to the bathroom, even though some air would probably do him good.

He runs the cold water in the sink after accidentally seeing himself in the mirror and making a face. His cheeks are flushed and eyes a little too dark and if not everyone out there could tell what was going on they must be blind. Or really drunk.

The door to the bathroom opens and falls closed, but Yamada decidedly doesn't look up, instead wets his fingertips and dabs cold water on his temples and his neck, trying to calm his heartbeat.

Then the sound of a lock being turned is loud in the small room and Yamada's eyes dart up in alarm because it _could_ be someone else and then it would be troublesome. But it's not.

Kento's dark eyes meet his through the mirror, and even though his expression is intent, his movements are almost careful as he steps up to stand behind Yamada and he's so much taller, the bastard. He holds Yamada's gaze like he's looking for reluctance, but apparently doesn't see any because warm hands find Yamada's hips. Kento breaks their eye contact to lean in and kiss Yamada's temple, where he just applied water, and he's not sure if that's the reason those lips feel so hot against his skin but they do.

It looks... odd, Yamada thinks as he watches through the mirror how Kento's lips move to the cooled spot on his neck, because he's never watched himself while aroused before, and definitely haven't watched someone else touch him like this. But if the urgent feeling of wanting to adjust himself is any indication, it's a good kind of odd.

“Is this a yes, senpai?” Kento mumbles against his neck, eyes closed as his lips brush over skin and he seems to be etching the smell of Yamada's hair into his memory.

It's definitely weird being called senpai like this, but it's kind of hot too, makes Yamada feel a little powerful in the mess of sensations flitting around in his chest and confusing the hell out of him.

“Maybe.” He finally says, his voice much lower than last time he spoke, but judging by how Kento shivers against him, it's appreciated.

“Maybe?” Kento repeats, even though his hands are tightening on Yamada's hips as if to contain himself, and it's almost sweet how much he needs the spoken consent even though it's clearly understood anyway. “What does it depend on?”

Yamada had no thought of conditions, he just didn't want to sound desperate, but now that the opportunity showed itself, he kind of wants to use it.

“Talk some more first.” He finds himself saying, and he can watch the blush following the words spreading on his cheeks, but if Kento can say those things so shamelessly, he's not going to be worse. “What do you dream about me?”

Kento looks up, and his eyes are so intense it feels like they go straight into Yamada's soul, or at least his circulation because his heart is racing.

“Mostly you're spread out beneath me, for me to touch, kiss and adore. Your hair is messy and eyes dark and cheeks flushed. Almost like you look now, just not nearly as beautiful because you're so much hotter than my imagination could ever create.” Kento says, voice practically dripping with lust and Yamada starts to think that maybe making Kento talk more was a bad idea. “Often I've dreamt about breaking down your reluctance, winning you over, since you always push me away, and so having you willing and moaning is the best thing my mind could come up with. I've dreamt about you inside me as well, but those never last long because I come and wake up.”

Yamada licks his lips only half-consciously, but he sees it happen and so does Kento, who seems to finally decide that if Yamada had wanted to run away, he would have already done so.

“Fuck you're so _gorgeous_.” He groans, sounding mostly frustrated, and he lets go of Yamada's hips in favour of stepping in front of him and starts to walk him backwards.

Yamada is so focused on those dark eyes that are definitely convincing him of things that he almost jumps when he feels something cool and smooth against his back before he realizes it's a door of a bathroom stall.

He expects Kento to say something more or at least kiss him, but he just falls to his knees with a sigh of contentment, hands reaching for Yamada's belt and starting to undo it.

Kento has really pretty hands, Yamada thinks as he looks down at them working on his belt buckle and then his jeans, long and pretty fingers unlike his own, and an unbidden thought wondering how deep inside him they could go surfaces in his mind.

It completely distracts him from helping Kento out down there, but he seems pleased with his job as it is so Yamada doesn't feel too bad about it.

He's never seen anyone look so much like they're unwrapping a spectacular present when undressing someone like Kento does, his expression focused and fingers careful like he wants to draw this out. Yamada on the other hand does not, he's way too turned on for that.

When Kento pulls his jeans down his thighs enough to suffice, Yamada's hips roll impatiently on their own, his erection begging to be released from the final layer covering it, but Kento doesn't pay that any attention. Instead he runs those long fingers softly along the insides of Yamada's thighs, and it's such a fucking tease that Yamada's patience snaps.

He reaches down to slide a hand not too gently into Kento's hair, which earns him a _very_ interesting noise, and Kento looks up at him with eyes dark as midnight and they're so smouldering Yamada whines.

“Kento...” Comes over his lips in an impatient sound, not bothering to think about what he should really call him to be appropriate because nothing about this is appropriate. “Come on already?”

Kento shudders at his name being spoken, the reaction so vehement with his breath catching and eyelashes fluttering that Yamada wants to say it again and again.

Apparently it also wears down Kento's patience, because those long fingers wrap around the elastic of Yamada's waistband and pulls his underwear down as well.

Yamada sighs in relief once he feels air around his throbbing erection, his eyes falling closed, and since he's not watching, he jumps when he feels soft lips press a small kiss to the head and a hand wraps firmly around the base.

He looks down then, and Kento's facial expression is like a porno in itself, his eyes half-closed but lips parted, features relaxed as he presses tiny kisses along the length of Yamada's cock. It looks hotter than hell, and Yamada squirms to try and make him _do something_.

“Kento.” He tries again, this time accompanying the name with a tug at Kento's hair, and a moan tumbles over Kento's lips and vibrates Yamada's erection.

Finally, it seems to work, since lips wrap around the head of his cock and it's so good and so hot and wet and tight and it's been so long since Yamada had a blowjob. Kento's advertising wasn't all talk, Yamada can tell immediately while Kento just works the head with his tongue first, then starts sliding his lips down the shaft and he never seems to stop.

“Oh shit that looks good.” Yamada praise is a little breathy, but Kento clearly gets off on just hearing him do any kinds of noise since he moans around Yamada's cock and that feels so fucking good. He wasn't lying about being turned on no matter what Yamada did either.

Yamada's hand tightens in Kento's hair involuntarily, his small noises getting louder the closer he gets, the more Kento bobs his head or sloppily licks at him, and Kento seems to love every bit of it, making small humming noises himself that has Yamada's eyes rolling back no matter how much he tries to keep watching. It's amazing seeing Kento so turned on just from sucking his dick, cheeks pink and eyes a little glazed and he's not even touching himself. It's so fucking hot Yamada almost wants to slap himself for purposely missing out until now.

It's mostly the visuals getting him so close so fast, and Kento's damn mouth doesn't make things easier, neither does the powerful feeling he gets from pulling Kento's hair.

“Kento...” Yamada starts to warn, but Kento just hollows his cheeks and directs his hazy gaze upwards like he wouldn't miss this for the world, but Yamada's still not sure if he should really come in Kento's mouth.

His orgasm hits him like a bullet-train and the moan he lets out is shameless and high-pitched, and even though Kento starts to swallow, something devilish and possessive claws out of Yamada with his orgasm, and he twists his fingers in Kento's hair and pulls his head off, making the rest of his come splatter over Kento's lips and cheek.

Seeing the white stains over Kento's surprised face just heightens his euphoria, but when he's catching his breath again, he instantly regrets it.

“Sorry.” He breathes as soon as he can speak, even though his hand is still in Kento's dark hair and he can't look away from the substance starting to run down Kento's cheek. “I don't know what got into me, sorry.”

Kento doesn't reply, but his expression of pure lust says that he doesn't mind at all, and even if Yamada had been steady right now, that look alone would have made him weak in the knees. He sinks down, sitting before Kento on the floor and uses the hand he has in Kento's hair to guide him in for a kiss.

Kento moans loudly into the kiss, and it's not exactly difficult to guess where his hand went. The taste is a little bitter, but Kento's lips are so swollen and warm, and Yamada does most of the kissing since Kento's mostly focusing on breathing.

Yamada blindly reaches down to find Kento's arm stroking himself, and follows it to his erection, wrapping his own hand around it over Kento's to help.

It doesn't even take a minute from there, and Kento falls out of the kiss with a whimper as his cock pulses under both their hands. His head falls forward and his stained cheek brushes Yamada's, but they're both so messy right now that Yamada can't even care.

“Oh god.” Kento mumbles when his breathing allows it, and he moans softly into Yamada's neck like he can't believe what just happened.

Yamada can't really believe it himself, but his body is still tingling pleasantly and he feels sticky and a little gross in a nice way.

His position isn't the most ergonomic though, and he gently pushes at Kento's shoulders to make him move so they can get up.

"Just a little longer." Kento mumbles against his skin. "You smell so good."

Yamada's not sure what to say to that, but the laugh comes out of him before he can stop it, making Kento look up at him in confusion. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'll let you close again after this."

They try to fix themselves up with paper towels and water, but it's not entirely successful. Even though Yamada looks exactly like he just had an amazing orgasm, Kento is still worse with his hair not quite cooperating and a suspicious stain on his thigh that he claims no one will notice in the dim light out there.

Except that when they return, it doesn't take Fuma three seconds before looking Yamada straight in the eyes with a knowing grin and an approving nod, which feels a little uncomfortable if Yamada's completely honest with himself, hoping that Fuma just knows Kento well enough to notice.

After another moment, Chinen leans over, voice thankfully low even though he's pretty drunk and his tone is definitely teasing. "That good, was he?"

"He talks dirty." Yamada mumbles back as explanation, just a little ashamed, but Chinen just grins.

"Bet he does. You should make him teach you."

Yamada shoves at him and tells him to shut up and what does he know, but then feels eyes on him and turns to look at Kento, who almost seems to glow with how pleased he looks, lighting up even more when Yamada meets his eyes. And when Kento shoots him a small, mischievous smile, Yamada thinks that maybe he should ask Kento to teach him after all.

 

~*~

 


End file.
